La risibilidad navideña
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Draco Malfoy aún no sabe qué es lo que esconde Harry Potter, pero no tardará mucho en descubrirlo.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear cosas homosexuales.

Este fic participa en el _**Reto Concurso Navidad**_, del foro **Retos Fanfiction**

**N.A: **la advertencia que esto es medio-gay. Es Drarry, bueno, algo… pueden considerarlo semi-au ya que Dumby aún vive pese a que están en el séptimo año y bueno, me pasé por el Arco del Triunfo lo canon —guiña un ojo, pretendiendo ser sensual—. Sorry, pero espero que disfruten mi pequeño anticristo. Siento no poder explicar mejor la historia, casi me pasaba del límite. Y ah, sí, ante mi evidente falta de responsabilidad, pueden encontrarse con errores, lo siento, me faltan horas para entregarlo y bueno… mejor no doy más excusas patéticas…

**Esta historia gay está dedicada especialmente para Sthefy, porque la quiero mucho y quería darle algo especial e igual de gay que ella :v**

* * *

**La risibilidad navideña**

**~O~**

A Draco Malfoy no le gusta la navidad. Eso es un poco obvio considerando que la celebración es proveniente del mundo _muggle_, y como él es un recto sangre pura, sería poco ortodoxo participar de ella cuando tiene el solsticio de invierno. Algo enteramente mágico, perteneciente a su mundo, es lo lógico, ¿no?

Pero claro, viene el director y comienza aquel evento de proyectos donde cada quien debe poseer una pareja y realizar alguna patética labor navideña (seguramente _muggle_) porque si no perderán cincuenta puntos de casa. ¡Cincuenta puntos! Ese maldito viejo senil se va enterar muy pronto cuando le diga a su padre lo que le obligan a hacer en esa horrible escuela.

Lentamente, pareciera que adoptan las culturas _muggles_.

Draco suelta un resoplido.

—Draco, ya es mucho pedir que Minerva no te haya dado un proyecto suyo que obviamente reprobarías —sisea con lentitud el profesor de pociones, palpablemente molesto—. No colmes mi paciencia.

Draco frunce el ceño, sintiéndose traicionado.

— ¡Ella me quería emparejar con Granger en ese asqueroso proyecto comunitario! —se queja, ultrajado.

—Cálmate, Draco —pide Snape, aunque suena más a orden.

Pero Draco no le escucha. Está dando vueltas como un león enjaulado en el laboratorio de pociones. Había ido para allá con el propósito de que su padrino le ayudara a salir de aquel lío en el que se metió, sin saber cómo coño hizo para que el monstruo de Transformaciones le odiara tanto, colocándole de pareja de proyecto a nada más y nada menos que a Granger.

Merlín debe odiarle inmensamente.

— ¡Draco! —exclama, sacando al rubio de sus perturbadas cavilaciones. Éste observa con sus orbes perdidas a su padrino. Luego, a los segundos, un suspiro agotado sale de sus labios. Snape le observa imperturbable—. Detén este drama.

—Pero…

—Hay una manera de resolverlo —dice Snape a la final.

A Draco le brillan los ojos.

— ¿Usted tomará mi proyecto? —pregunta, la esperanza bailando en su rostro.

—Algo mucho mejor —asegura Snape, apenas un atisbo de sonrisa delineándose en sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Draco pensó en _'algo mucho mejor'_ creía fervientemente que sí sería algo mucho, mucho mejor. Frunce el ceño profundamente cuando ve entrar por el quicio de la puerta al aula de Transformaciones a nada más y nada menos que al chico dorado y…

Más atrás, fiel a su puesto, la sangresucia Granger.

Estoico, espera a que ellos pronuncien algo antes de explotar con debida propiedad. Aguarda a que ellos terminen de acomodarse frente al mesón donde yace recostado con toda la dignidad que un Malfoy puede tener.

—Malfoy —intenta saludar Potter, o eso le pareció a Draco, pero falló miserablemente según su aguda percepción.

Sin embargo, él le imitó—: Potter —dice, con la voz hueca de emoción alguna. Si algo ha aprendido, es a esperar el movimiento del enemigo.

El silencio se acentuó en el recinto por unos segundos, que si bien pudieron ser pocos, para Draco la eternidad nunca había sido tan odiosa y jodida. Sin embargo, no pudo seguirse lamentando como debía ser porque la profesora McGonagall había entrado, situándose al instante frente a él y Potter. Granger prudentemente callada tras el cuatro-ojos.

—Severus me comunicó del cambio de integrantes… —la profesora de Transformaciones inició, deteniéndose cuando sus orbes se posaron sobre la sombra de Potter—. ¿Granger, qué haces aquí?

Malfoy la observó de soslayo, y le vio removerse con nerviosismo. Frunció el ceño en respuesta. ¿Qué coño le sucedía?

—Verá, profesora… estaba acompañado a Harry… —explicó, lo que parecía ser el inicio de un largo y tedioso monólogo persuasivo. Suerte que era McGonagall.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí para que el señor Potter y Malfoy comiencen con el proyecto. Se puede retirar.

Bueno, al menos no estaría con Granger, pero Draco aún piensa qué tiene de bueno estar emparejado en el proyecto con el idiota de Potter.

—Sí, pero…

—Sin peros, señorita Granger. Retírese —con un ademán firme, la profesora exigió.

Vio algo extraño en el rostro de Granger, parecía ser una mirada de súplica que lentamente se convirtió en resignación. Luego, ella contempló a Potter con tristeza y dándole un beso suave en la mejilla, le susurró algo al oído que no escuchó, prontamente retirándose del aula con el pesimismo bailando en el ambiente.

Draco no comprendió aquella extraña interacción, pero supo inmediatamente que algo sucedía.

—Bien, como decía —el carraspeo de la profesora le sacó de sus cavilaciones, inevitablemente centrándose en ella—. El proyecto navideño que será asignado a cada pareja de estudiantes pertenecientes al séptimo año es principalmente comunitario —explicó, mientras movía su mano señalando la lista de opciones que trazaba la tiza en el pizarrón.

Malfoy miró desapasionadamente la lista, percibiendo que cada una era peor que la anterior. La única contemplativa, en realidad, era la de Hogsmeade. Sabría lo que tendría que hacer, pero antes, de preferencia, haría una debida estructuración del esquema y un ejemplo…

Observó que contiguo a él, Potter yacía silencioso. Se había olvidado completamente de que tenía una pareja para este proyecto. Con un resoplido nada disimulado, opinó:

—De preferencia, la de Hogsmeade —informó en tono neutro, luego, a los segundos, observó a Potter de soslayo—. ¿Te parece ese?

— ¿Qué? —de un respingo, Potter centró su mirada esmeralda sobre él, parecía sobresaltado. Draco frunció el ceño y el moreno rápidamente respondió—: la de Hogsmeade me parece bien.

—Muy bien, señores —confirmó la profesora, tachando la opción de la lista—. Eso es todo. Revisen las instrucciones que tienen en la hoja —conjuró dos pergaminos en las manos de ambos chicos—, y reúnanse según el horario indicado. Pueden retirarse.

¿Eran los primeros? Bueno, eso les daba ciertas ventajas. El proyecto en sí era una cagada, pero podía verle el lado bueno al asunto si se esforzaba.

Se incorporó del mesón donde yacía recostado anteriormente, dirigiéndose a la salida sin despedirse, obviamente. No supo que más atrás Potter le seguía en silencio, ni mucho menos que le observó hasta que inevitablemente, se perdió camino a las mazmorras.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabía que Potter estaba ocultando algo. Bueno, el chico en realidad siempre ha sido una caja llena de sorpresas y desgracias, esta vez no debería ser la excepción a la regla; pero aun así, había algo que le olía mal. La sospecha de un evento inminente parecía estar a la vuelta de la esquina, corriendo hacia él con rapidez, y no ha encontrado modo o manera de detener lo que sea que, lo sabe con certeza magistral, le explotará en el rostro sin opción a defensa.

Algo le dice que Potter está hundido en fango, y éste le salpicará.

—Potter, llegas tarde —anuncia Draco apenas sin verle.

Yace sentado en una de las mesas apartadas de la biblioteca, su rostro enterrado en un libro de encantamientos.

—Lo siento —casi bajo, Potter balbucea. A los segundos, se sienta en una silla, a su lado.

Draco debería sorprenderse de la pasividad que es Potter ahora, pero los consejos que su padrino le ha dado, le ha hecho comprender que si quiere salir con los cincuenta puntos para su casa y poder superar finalmente a Granger, debe mantenerse tan neutral como siempre ha fingido.

Con un suspiro, cierra lentamente el libro, marcando la página que estaba leyendo. Lo coloca recto sobre la superficie de la mesa y luego, sus orbes grises se posan sobre la figura que está a su lado, trémula. Potter no le observa, parece absorto en la pila de libros que él escogió para iniciar aquel asqueroso proyecto. No lo culpa de nada, sinceramente, tienen mucho que hacer.

No obstante, siente que algo no encaja en todo aquel cuadro, pareciera que Potter…

No. Debe concentrarse. La maldita opción que escogió era una de las más difíciles, por no decir la más jodida.

—Eso son los libros que estudiaremos, Potter —explica, cuando el silencio comenzaba a ser evidente en el recinto.

El toque de queda había pasado ya hace un buen rato, pero los integrantes del proyecto navideño podrían quedarse hasta tarde siempre y cuando estuvieran en zonas neutrales… como la biblioteca.

El asentimiento lánguido que Potter le dio, le instó a continuar

—Según las instrucciones del pergamino, debemos seleccionar una serie de encantamientos para comenzar con el proyecto —dijo, enmudeció un instante para ver qué diría Potter. Ante el silencio, continuó con el ceño fruncido—. Yo haré el esquema, tú te encargarás de las barreras.

Potter volvió a asentir, y Malfoy perdió la paciencia. Bien, sabía que estaba actuando jodídamente extraño, pero aquello ya pasaba el límite. Prácticamente le ha ordenado lo que tiene que hacer ¿y el maldito no pone resistencia al ser mangoneado? Eso es raro, muy raro.

—Qué coño te sucede, Potter —exigió, su voz sonó en un siseo irritado.

Le observó saltar de forma exagerada, su mirada posándose en la contraria. Los ojos grises de Draco escudriñaron la reacción del chico, y las orbes esmeraldas tras aquellas horrendas gafas, parecieron observarle con cierto recelo. Frunció el ceño aún más, desconcertado.

—No me sucede nada, Malfoy —espetó Potter, desviando al instante su mirada.

Draco le daba un punto por haberle dado un poco de pelea, pero no fue la que esperaba del idiota, considerando que tiene más de seis años conociéndole.

—Ah, ¿sí? —el susurro de Malfoy hubiese sido sugerente de no ser porque su rostro contraído en irritación y cólera difiere abismalmente.

—Sí.

El profesor Snape le había dicho que se mantuviera neutro, pero la actitud del cuatro-ojos realmente le irrita, y él prefiere el chico belicoso a ese asqueroso y patético intento de Harry Potter.

Potter guardó silencio, parecía testarudo y Malfoy no hubiese dicho nada si no fuese porque los ojos esmeralda del moreno expresaban de todo, menos la firmeza que en ocasiones anteriores vio. Abrió la boca para mandar al chico a la mierda y decirle que podría hacer el proyecto por su cuenta si eso significaba que dejaría de ver su patética actitud, pero la cerró inmediatamente, sopesando la situación: eso jodería su débil posición y perdería más que puntos; todo el liderazgo que en esos años había construido se irían por la borda.

Con un resoplido que pareció más un suspiro cansino, retomó la lectura del libro de encantamientos. Ya tendría tiempo, y si le apetecía, buscaría la forma de desentrañar aquello que sucedía con el supuesto elegido.

Lo importante eran los puntos que recibiría por ese asqueroso proyecto comunitario, y navideño.

—Potter, espero que te aprendas los encantamientos anotados en ese pergamino —señaló lo que había sobre la superficie, contiguo a la pila de libros que él escogió para repasar—. Son barreras que utilizaremos para el proyecto, y tú te encargarás de esa área.

—Bien —siseó Harry en respuesta.

Sin decir nada más, Draco volvió a la lectura. Potter al menos había sonado irritado con su obvia demanda, y aquello le motivó un poquito más a dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente.

Sin saberlo realmente, las líneas del libro se perdían entre sus orbes grises. Draco no supo que esa noche, las esmeraldas de Harry no observaban especialmente la lista de encantamientos que debía aprender.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido. Podría llamársele incidente si hubiese habido alguno al respecto, pero Draco no tiene modo o manera de quejarse con su padrino ante la evidente falta entusiasmo o dedicación que Potter debería tener. ¿Acaso los papeles se invirtieron?

Draco lo admite: está cabreado. La profesora McGonagall le ha dado un mes aproximadamente para aprender los hechizos de barrera, y hacer el esquema que utilizarán para arreglar los desperfectos que hay en Hogsmeade, de paso, y como añadidura final, buscar alguna alternativa para que el pueblo mágico no sea siempre el punto predilecto de los Señores Oscuros.

En otro momento, quizá con las herramientas adecuadas y con más tiempo del que ya le han dado, Draco hubiese encontrado el trabajo interesante. Pero no, estaba irritado porque tiene como pareja de proyecto a Potter, cuya actitud no podría ser más patética y deleznable; un proyecto que sólo obtiene cincuenta puntos de bonificación pero que si no hace nada, podría perder más que puntos para su casa, cosa obvia: no puede arriesgarse a echarlo todo a perder.

De por sí todo este asunto le supone más pérdida que ganancias, y sin embargo, podría perder mucho más de hacer la vista gorda a la situación de la que forma parte.

Con un suspiro lastimero, hace pausa a su fila de perturbadas cavilaciones, centrando su turbulenta mirada gris en las líneas desvaídas del libro que sostienen sus manos temblorosas. La situación no le gusta, nunca le ha gustado. De por sí, cuando creyó que sería pareja de Granger en el proyecto, puso el grito en el cielo (frase _muggle_ nunca mejor expresada), y ahora está emparejado con un Harry Potter cuya actitud no puede dejar mucho que desear.

Todo es muy sospechoso. Pero no puede argüir la actitud de Potter a la misma ecuación del proyecto comunitario. Parece ser que sólo Merlín le odia y decidió colocar al niño dorado como la cereza que adorna el pastel de su jodida vida.

El no quería hacer el maldito proyecto comunitario navideño. Sólo quiere celebrar su jodido solsticio navideño en un lugar lleno de sangre puras y estar con su familia. Pero sabe que, de rechazar la orden disfrazada de petición del viejo director, perdería más que puntos para su casa. Su jerarquía se iría a la mierda, y aún hay una larga jornada para que termine el año finalmente.

No puede arriesgarse. Debe cargar con el peso muerto que supone Potter y… terminar el maldito proyecto.

Casi, casi hubiese deseado que Granger fuese su pareja.

—Pero qué coño estoy pensado.

* * *

Luego de que creara la serie de pasos y características para iniciar con las protecciones y encantamientos que levantarían a Hogsmeade, le envió una nota a Potter de que las próximas reuniones se harían en un aula adyacente a la biblioteca que había descubierto, en una de sus tantas noches en vela. Él sinceramente prefería estar haciendo todo lo que fuese posible por su cuenta, que tener que soportar a Potter a su lado.

Quizá lo que más le irritaba era el silencio tímido y patético que se había convertido el supuesto elegido (elegido las bolas de Merlín, sépanlo), que la firmeza y recia actitud que siempre había conocido por parte de éste. Le obstinaba tener que soportarlo y bueno, Draco admite también que extraña un poquito las discusiones e ingeniosos insultos que se profesaban.

— ¿Qué coño me pasa?

— ¿Malfoy?

Draco dio un respingo que le quitó toda la aristocracia a su estoico actuar, centrando rápidamente su atención en la figura masculina que contigua a él se encontraba. Aún estaba cerca del quicio del aula adyacente a la biblioteca, Potter observándole con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

— ¿Sucede algo? —más atrás, la inoportuna Granger hizo su aparición, dándole ánimos a Potter para que terminara de entrar.

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, ella le sujetaba con firmeza del antebrazo, llevándolo. Quiso abrir la boca y profesar algunos cuantos improperios en contra, y decir también cuáles eran los factores negativos que había acerca de su no tan querida presencia, cuando Draco se encontró con la mirada dura de Potter, clara advertencia de que si abría la boca, lo iba a lamentar.

Se quedó sin aliento. ¿Sabía lo que iba a hacer o decir? Lentamente, enarcó una ceja en su dirección, sintiendo extrañamente como un peso cálido se acentuaba en su estomago.

—Y bien —la voz de Potter resonó, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Granger se mantenía firme al lado de él, cosa que irritó a Draco porque se supone que aquel idiota debería estar con su persona, revisando los malditos hechizos y encantamientos que usarán, no flirteando con la sangresucia. ¿Acaso ella no debería estar adelantando su propio jodido proyecto? Frunció el ceño profundamente.

— ¿Malfoy? —Harry volvió a hablar, pero esta vez parecía una pregunta con tintes de preocupación o desconcierto, no sabía.

Decidió ignorar que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, centrándose en el hecho de que finalmente Potter estaba ahí.

— ¿Has adelantado algo? —preguntó ambiguamente, observando de soslayo a Granger que le devolvía una mirada que pretendía ser plana, pero fallando miserablemente.

Sonrió ligeramente, y al parecer se notó de más porque vio el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Potter.

—He aprendido algunas barreras —dijo Harry finalmente. Draco rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva.

—Fantástico, Potter —masculló, con obvio sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió éste, receloso.

—Entiendo tu obvia simpatía por —hizo una leve pausa, observando directamente a la sangresucia—, _Granger_, pero te recuerdo que ahora estamos juntos en un proyecto del que no forma parte.

Está de más exigir discreción, pero con el idiota no se puede.

Vio a Potter adentrarse más hacia el recinto, la puerta automáticamente cerrándose. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

—Se puede confiar en Hermione —afirmó, vehemente.

—Tú puedes confiar en ella —refutó.

—Podemos hacerlo —replicó, ceñudo. Al menos se parecía más al Potter que conoce—. Hermione no dirá nada.

—Está en otro proyecto. Nos perjudicará el puntaje, obviamente —discutió, evadiendo el hecho de que Granger estaba ahí. La ignoraba, como si no existiera.

También ignoraba el rostro ultrajado de la chica, por supuesto.

Potter volvió a negar con su cabeza, testarudo.

—Hermione no es así, ella no-

—Entonces yo traeré a Pansy para que, no lo sé —por un breve instante, contempló sus uñas, luego enarcó una ceja en dirección a Potter—, quizá para que le haga compañía a Granger, ¿te parece?

—Malfoy si piensas… —y como cosa rara, Granger todo lo tergiversaba y salía a defender lo que sea que debiera defenderse en aquel momento.

Patéticamente obvio. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Ahórratelo, Granger —zanjó, levantando su mano para detener la pronta retahíla de improperios que escucharía, cosa que no quería. Mentalmente contó hasta diez, recordando los consejos que su padrino le dio. Con un suspiro, centró su atención en Potter—: centrémonos en el proyecto.

Con eso, se dirigió a la mesa donde tenía los pergaminos con los esquemas dibujados y la lista de encantamientos y posibles rituales a utilizar, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de incredulidad que recibió por parte de los dos Gryffindor. Mentalmente, puso los ojos en blanco, esos trogloditas no comprendían absolutamente nada.

—Potter —le volvió a llamar, advirtiéndole.

—Ah, sí, el proyecto —dijo él atropelladamente, caminando en su dirección. De reojo vio como Granger volvía a tomar su antebrazo.

Se reservaría sus observaciones para otro momento. Mientras, se centraría en el jodido proyecto…

— ¿cuáles hechizos de protecciones aprendiste? —preguntó, aún manteniendo su atención en los pergaminos desperdigados sobre la superficie de la mesa.

De soslayo pudo ver brevemente la mirada crítica de Granger. Bufó internamente, jamás confiaría en ella.

—Los primeros seis —respondió Potter a su lado.

Bueno, era más de lo que había esperado. Asintió en acuerdo.

—Pero hay algo que no comprendo —luego de unos segundos, Potter volvió a hablar. Draco rodó los ojos, _qué raro._

Ante su silencio, Potter siguió—: no entiendo por qué aprendo hechizos de protección tan básicos cuando me sé mejores —dijo, y por su voz, Draco concluyó que realmente estaba confundido.

Con un suspiro, se incorporó, girándose para encarar las orbes esmeraldas del moreno. Potter, en conjunto con Granger, le observaron con la interrogante claramente plasmada en ambos semblantes.

—Esto es un proyecto escolar, aunque estemos en el último año, es imposible que nos enseñen hechizos más avanzados de los que ya conocemos.

— ¿Entonces por qué…? —comenzó Potter, pero antes de que siguiera, alzó su mano, silenciándolo.

—Porque es un proyecto comunitario Potter —sonrió levemente Draco en su dirección—. Y navideño. El propósito principal del nuestro es crear una alternativa diferente a las ya impuestas por los residentes, creando nuevos métodos de protección y… cualquier cosa parecida —terminó, moviendo su mando en un ademán lánguido que buscaba explicar lo obvio.

—Como una especie de simulacro —dijo Granger retóricamente.

Draco le obsequió su mejor mirada de condescendencia.

—Exacto, Granger.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, callando rápidamente. Daba la impresión que estando tras de Potter, donde estaba, éste impedía que soltara la cháchara habitual a la que les tenía tan acostumbrados.

A la próxima se acordaría de agradecerle.

—Entonces… —elocuente, Potter habló—. ¿Sólo debo aprender todos los hechizos de protección?

Draco asintió, volviendo su atención a los pergaminos.

—Sólo faltan quince días para exponerlo —informó Draco, cambiando de tópico—. Tienes hasta esta semana para terminar de aprenderlos y practicarlos —prosiguió, luego volvió su mirada a Potter—. Un día los harás en mi presencia, aquí de nuevo.

—Pero Harry… —comenzó nuevamente Granger sin que nadie pidiera su opinión, como siempre.

—Está bien —zanjó Potter, dándole una mirada ceñuda a su amiga—. ¿Esto es todo, Malfoy?

—Sí, Potter.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Cuando Harry y Hermione abandonaron el salón, Draco aún mantenía su mirada puesta en los pergaminos esparcidos, pero sus orbes grises yacían empañadas, su atención, quizá muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Qué coño ha sucedido?

* * *

Los días pasaban, y Draco estaba en la biblioteca casi todo el tiempo, preparando concienzudamente la parte técnica que le correspondía del proyecto. Todos los involucrados en ello, parecían estar igual que él en algunas zonas neutras del castillo. Daba la impresión de que estaban en medio de los EXTASIS. Y eso que todavía faltaba algunos meses para el ansiado evento.

Todo mundo, o al menos quizá la mayoría de sus seguidores en Slytherin, se preguntaba por qué estaba tan de lleno con el proyecto. Draco, por supuesto, no tenía por qué responder sus dudas o líos existenciales, pues él aún debía velar por las repercusiones que acaeciera el hecho de fallar.

Nadie comprendía el peso que cargaba en sus hombros al ser el líder de su casa. No era sólo un proyecto, era _el proyecto._

Algunas veces se preguntaba si pasar desapercibido del ojo del huracán no sería más sencillo que atraer toda la atención a sí. Para él sería fácil, pero su condición de sangre pura ya era un peso mayor, aún más el apellido familiar que consigo trae. No se arrepiente, tampoco desea haber nacido en otra situación si algo así se le presentara.

… Es sólo que sería más sencillo si algunas veces pudiera simplemente desaparecer.

* * *

Sólo faltaba un día para que la práctica de Potter terminara. Según la carta de la noche anterior, ya hacía tiempo que se había aprendido los hechizos, pero los estaba trabajando porque no quería arriesgarse a perder los puntos que sabe, los necesita con desesperación. Draco silenciosamente alabó su paranoia.

Como siempre, Draco estaba en la biblioteca. Hacía tiempo ya que su estratagema con los esquemas había culminado, pero de vez en cuando era bueno repasar los detalles, por si alguno se le pasaba por alto. Lo hacía más por costumbre que por otra cosa, en realidad.

Ahora que observaba con ojo crítico la secuencia de los hechizos y rituales en el pergamino, se percató que casi toda la parte práctica correspondía a Potter. Por supuesto, con ese absurdo poder mágico que carga encima, sería patéticamente sencillo realizar los hechizos, ¿pero McGonagall acaso no vería eso con recelo? No quería perder sus jodidos puntos si ese fuese el caso.

Todo se iría a la mierda si la profesora de Transformaciones puntuaba mal su formación.

Con un rechinido de dientes, forzó a su cerebro a crear toda artimaña que se le pudiera ocurrir en aquel instante. Todo valía, pero si la profesora no lo veía…

—Cuidado, Malfoy, se te puede salir la dentadura como sigas chirriando de esa forma —la voz irritante de Granger le sacó de su concentración.

Draco no agradeció la visita, mucho menos que le sacara de sus pensamientos conflictivos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger? —con más animadversión de la normal, le habló.

Por supuesto, si ella lo notó, nada mencionó al respecto.

—Vengo a avisarte que mañana estaré con Harry en la práctica —informó, y por su tono, parecía que lo había decido con o sin su aprobación.

—Si ya lo decidiste, no veo razón por la que te hayas tomado la molestia al venir a avisarme.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada.

—Harry no tiene idea…

—Entonces dudo que necesite una irritante niñera, Granger —no lo dijo con sarcasmo, en realidad, era sólo la verdad. Hermione estaba consciente.

Sin embargo, sus ojos marrones se volvieron dagas punzantes.

—Contigo no se puede, Malfoy —espetó ella, cruzándose tozudamente de brazos.

Lentamente, soltó un suspiro cansino. En serio que los Gryffindor son unos tapados.

—Granger, cuando sea vidente y sepa lo que está sucediendo, hablaremos —y con eso, zanjó la conversación, volviendo su atención al pergamino.

Necesitaba pensar en diferentes alternativas, pero la chica ahí, aún parada, definitivamente no le ayudaba en nada. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez centrando su atención en ella, elevando una de sus rubias cejas, instándole.

—Harry, él… —Hermione balbuceó, sus orbes viendo cualquier punto del recinto menos los ojos de Malfoy. Frunció el ceño sin comprender, ¿será que le diría qué sucedía con Potter?

Parece imposible, no entra en su lógica.

Es simplemente imposible que Granger le diga lo que hace débil a Potter y pretendan que él no se aproveche de ello.

Pero si eso afecta el puntaje del proyecto…

Mierda.

— ¿Estamos jodidos? —fue lo que dijo, totalmente serio, ante la falta de cooperación por parte de la chica.

Granger le observó sorprendida unos segundos, antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa resignada, pero no era dirigida a él.

—Esperemos que no.

* * *

El día anterior al decisivo, Malfoy estaba fúrico, pero no era con Potter, no, nada qué ver. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Era tan evidente que tenía ganas de golpearse contra lo primero que fuese lo suficientemente firme dejarle inconsciente de ipso facto. Era estúpido, si lo veía desde una perspectiva; pero grave, desde otra.

¿Acaso el viejo Dumbledore lo sabía? Porque si era así, el maldito había obviado el asunto como si no fuese más que algo pasajero.

Podría tratarse, según lo que Draco conoce, pero es obvio que el rendimiento a la hora de lanzar encantamientos y hechizos no será el mismo que el de un mago normal.

La parte práctica…

En serio estaban jodidos.

En el recinto de su habitación, dio varias vueltas alrededor, considerando las infinitas posibilidades. Potter había dicho claramente que sabía los malditos encantamientos de protección, ¿entonces quería decir que sus ataques eran esporádicos? Ahí veía claramente cuando Granger lo sujetaba, estaba padeciéndolo. Draco lo sabe con certeza. ¿Pero entonces cómo demonios no pudo percatarse antes de los temblores?

Tenía que ser algún hechizo trabajando…

Y sin embargo era tan extraño. Había pocos casos que afectaran de esa forma a los magos con esa enfermedad, y aun así, de entre todos, Potter vino a padecerlo sin decir nada en siete jodidos años.

Lentamente, una sonrisa fue bordeándose en sus labios, la resignación parecía tan dolorosa dibujada en su mirada que no sabía cómo podía soportarlo.

—Es bastante gracioso —dijo con suavidad a la nada.

—Es irónico en realidad —respondió Potter.

¿Cuándo llegó al aula? Draco no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabe es que debe cederle la razón. Es bastante irónico.

—No harás los hechizos mañana —habló en un susurro, pero la demanda era evidente en su voz.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Potter. ¿Cómo Draco lo sabía? Eso ni siquiera es capaz de responderlo.

—No seas estúpido, Malfoy —siseó Harry con molestia—. Que me tiemblen las jodidas manos y no pueda pararme ciertos días no te da derecho a decirme cuándo puedo hacer magia o no.

Bueno, al menos tenía al viejo Harry.

Draco vio de soslayo la silueta del moreno, y ahí vio, la firmeza en sus orbes esmeraldas. Estaban tan jodidos que era risible.

— ¿Quién sabe de tu condición? —preguntó una vez más, sus labios apenas moviéndose.

Potter se vio sorprendido ante la pregunta. Parecía que esperaba alguna especie de pelea o réplica. Draco también lo esperaba…

—Procuramos que nadie —dijo, reticente—. Pero ahora lo sabes tú.

Asintió en silencio, desviando su atención a un punto inespecífico del aula vacía.

— ¿Sabes que si haces mal los hechizos de protección, mañana perderemos los puntos, no? —el asentimiento que Harry le dio gravemente lo confirmó. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque él no entendía su significado—. Entonces, está bien.

Sin despedirse, sin acordarse siquiera de los modales o la dignidad; nada, salió del aula con lentitud. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que estos se desdibujaron ante sus ojos. Continuamente, Draco se preguntaba por qué aquello le afectaba tanto, por qué le molestaba la idea de que Potter padeciera de aquella enfermedad. Se le hacía ilógico, de alguna forma, que fuese él, de todas las personas quien tuviese ese mal en su capacidad motora cuando era tan jodídamente fuerte.

No sabía por qué le resultaba doloroso ver sus manos temblar mientras sostenía la varita.

Por un instante, y sin ser consciente realmente, los puntos, las notas, aquel estúpido proyecto que podría arruinarle su vida dentro de la jerarquía; todo eso dejó de tener importancia.

Había cosas que sencillamente escapaban de su comprensión: una, era su maldita preocupación por Harry Potter.

* * *

La mañana del proyecto, Draco fue temprano a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. No sabría exactamente qué le iba a decir, pero le diría algo. Tal vez aún podría joderse con otro proyecto igual de asqueroso que implicara más técnica y menos práctica. Después de todo, si era un jodido simulacro, ¿no se basaría en meras hipótesis?

Con aquella resolución en mente, tocó la puerta con sus nudillos. Esperó el ansiado "adelante", y prontamente se encontró frente al escritorio de la profesora, ella seguramente creyendo que tenía una patética excusa. Excusa sí era, patética… no tanto.

—Profesora.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué le trae por acá? —preguntó en tono vago, casi receloso. Sus ojos entrecerrados le hacían flaquear, pero se obligó a ser firme—. Creí que estaría con Potter yendo camino a Hogsmeade.

—Sí, verá… —de su túnica, sacó su pergamino con las técnicas cuidadosamente cuidadas y desarrolladas. Se lo tendió a la profesora, aguardando a que ella lo ojeara—. Potter terminó con la parte técnica —explicó, de forma ambigua—, pero yo no pude aprenderme los hechizos que utilizaríamos en Hogsmeade.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue denso e incómodo. Malfoy estaba plenamente consciente que la profesora no le creería, aún cuando haya utilizado el encantamiento que altera su cuidadosa caligrafía por la infantil de Potter. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo.

Aún no sabe por qué coño le salió aquella jodida vena Gryffindor. Está de más decir que no quiere saberlo, sólo lo hace sin considerar las consecuencias. Si piensa de más, seguramente querrá lanzarse por la Torre de Astronomía.

—Señor Malfoy, esto es grave. ¿Sabe que puede perder los puntos?

—Estoy plenamente consciente, profesora —dijo Draco, digno.

—Está bien, señor Malfoy…

Draco supo en ese instante que al menos uno solo estaba jodido.

* * *

La noche de la cena de navidad, todo mundo, o al menos la gran mayoría, estaba celebrando en el Gran Comedor. Está de más decir que Draco no asistió ante la evidente falta de ganas, y al hecho de que había perdido cincuenta puntos con asombrosa facilidad. Un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios, manifestándose un tenue vaho blanco.

La brisa gélida que paseaba por la Torre de Astronomía no estaba ayudando a superar su pésimo humor, pero no hallaba otro lugar mejor donde padecer su desdicha que no sea en la Torre.

— ¿No estás considerando lanzarte, verdad? —una voz a su espalda, le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Estaba volviéndose una costumbre que le sacara de su ensimismamiento, pero al menos no dio un nada correcto respingo que evidenciara su guardia baja.

—El mundo aún no se librará de mí, Potter —respondió, más por costumbre, que por ganas realmente.

—Hermione me dijo que posiblemente estarías ahogándote en tu desdicha aquí —susurró, acercándose hasta quedar situado a su lado, observando, al igual que él, la infinita noche—. Palabras de ella.

Sonrió un poco, sin poder contenerlo.

—Es posible que sea el invierno —susurró, observando de soslayo que Potter le veía de igual forma—. Me pone sensible.

Potter soltó una risa suave, esporádica. Era natural, y aun así, Draco no supo qué estaba mal allí. Algo no cuadraba del todo.

Luego de la risa de Potter, el silencio se acentuó. No era incómodo, pero algo faltaba, había una pieza que no cuadraba y tarde o temprano la tensión del ambiente se volvería indiscutible.

—No debiste hacerlo, Malfoy —espetó Potter, pero sorprendentemente, no halló fuerza en su tono de voz—. Yo iba a hacer los jodidos hechizos de protección. Ambos tendríamos los puntos.

¿Potter le estaba regañando? Aún no era capaz de procesar del todo el asunto, de la impresión que aquel tono, apenas autoritario, le causó.

Intentado recuperar algo de su dignidad, bufó.

—Lo hice porque se me dio la gana, Potter.

—No es excusa.

—Bueno, es lamentable.

—Malfoy…

—Potter, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer —dijo con aparente tranquilidad, aunque en su interior renació las ganas de lanzarse por el balcón de la Torre.

Hubo otro corto silencio, luego, un resoplido de Potter de obvio descontento.

—Bueno, al menos la profesora sólo nos quitó veinte puntos —masculló, y Malfoy salió de su desdicha mental para encarar a Potter, su rostro expresando absoluto desconcierto.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste —dijo, su mirada esmeralda fija en el horizonte e ignorando el hecho de que Malfoy le observaba con sorpresa—. La profesora dijo que algo hicimos, no sabe qué, pero lo descubrirá, y bueno, a ambos nos quitó veinte puntos.

Draco no se lo creía.

—O sea que…

—Sip.

—Mierda.

Potter rió con ligereza.

— ¿Te muestro la nota de advertencia?

Draco asintió, incapaz de pronunciar algo. Observó como Potter sacó su varita, seguramente para conjurar la nota, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió: sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Iniciaron apenas con pequeñas agitaciones, luego, la sacudida se hizo violenta.

Le fue imposible seguir sujetando con firmeza la varita. Esta cayó al piso con un ruido seco, resonando en la silenciosa habitación donde apenas se podía escuchar el murmullo del viento.

—Joder —Potter masculló, su rostro expresando tal frustración, pero Draco veía más.

En sus orbes esmeraldas, había pintado temor. Crudo miedo, resignación, y se notaba que pese al tiempo, no estaba acostumbrado a que le vieran con tal muestra de debilidad. Seguramente por eso lo escondía con tanto ahínco, por eso observaba de aquella forma a Granger, lleno de un estoicismo palpable que en ocasiones buscaba de ocultar. Draco se hubiese sentido así, quizá hubiese sido peor, mucho peor.

Como si no sucediera nada, Draco se puso de cuclillas, recogiendo la varita de Harry. La sostuvo entre los dedos de la mano derecha, mientras que la otra, como si hubiera hecho eso toda su vida, sostuvo los esporádicos temblores que atacaban los miembros de Potter, agarrando una de sus manos y abriendo la palma, colocó la varita, haciendo que sus dedos se cerraran en torno a ella.

No dijo nada al respecto, no hizo falta.

—Tengo hambre —dijo como si nada, como si no acabara presenciar uno de los ataques de Potter y su más grande muestra de debilidad.

Debería aprovecharse, debería poder hacer muchas cosas con esa información, y aun así…

—Yo no he comido.

—Podemos ir a la cocina.

Harry le sonrió débilmente, pero era una sonrisa sincera.

—Aún debe quedar ensalada navideña.

—Eso bastará.

—Genial.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la escalera de caracol.

—Malfoy.

— ¿Uhm?

—La profesora McGonagall dijo que si queríamos los demás puntos debíamos quitar el árbol de navidad del Gran Comedor.

Draco sólo pudo maldecir silenciosamente.

— ¿sin varitas?

—Seguramente.

—Mierda.

Potter volvió a reír con ligereza.

—Ya no las apañaremos.

Draco sólo pudo pensar en que la navidad realmente era una mierda. De soslayo, observó el perfil limpio de Potter, y bueno…

Tal vez no lo sea tanto.


End file.
